


An (Unintentional) Bloody T-Shirt

by aslgrizz



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bethan - Freeform, Blood, Character Death, Death, Homophobic Language, M/M, Punk, Punk/Patel au, Stabbing, also it's 6 pm hhh, i made this au with my friend analise hhh, i'm sorry in advance, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslgrizz/pseuds/aslgrizz
Summary: A punk/pastel!au that doesn't turn out the way you think.Or...They just wanted to go on a walk.





	An (Unintentional) Bloody T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out! I post more stuff like this over on my Tumblr.  
> MBAV Tumblr: @bennyandethan  
> Main Tumblr: @samsgrizz

Benny was anxious about walking with Ethan this late at night, but Ethan assured him it was fine. As long as he had Benny by his side, he felt and _was_ safe. Benny didn't show it, but he was still antsy. He just didn't want Ethan to get hurt, that's all he cared about.

"Are you sure, babe? I can get us an Uber, really-" Benny tried to protest. Ethan just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, B, really. And I bet that if we stop talking about it, we'll get home quicker." Ethan assured him, tugging on the ends of Benny's black leather jacket. He stood on his tip-toes to give Benny a quick kiss on the lips before they started walking.

Ethan's shift at the coffee shop ended at 10 P.M., and they normally took Benny's motorcycle home, but Benny got his keys taken away by his grandmother for being home past curfew ("It's only thirty minutes past one, Grandma!"), so he had to resort to walking Ethan home. He never let Ethan walk home alone at this hour. Benny wasn't trying to be overprotective or anything, he was just...scared. Ever since Ethan told Benny about the time he got jumped by some homophobic asshole while walking home alone, Benny swore to Ethan (and himself) that he would never let Ethan walk home alone again.

The park they were cutting into to get to Ethan's house was littered with people here and there. The lights on the trees put a golden glow around the pair as they walked hand-in-hand. They made small conversation, mainly about Ethan's day at work or whatever was going on with their friends ("Erica _finally_ asked Sarah out. I've been telling her to do it forever, thank God she did it!"). Benny rubbed his thumb over the back of Ethan's hand and lightly squeezed it. Ethan blushed a bit and leaned a little into Benny.

"Thank you for doin' this, B. You're like a, ah...knight in shining armor! Yeah, that's what you are." Ethan looked at him with glowing eyes. Benny chuckled in response.

"Of course, doll. Just wanna keep you safe is all." Benny replied.

They approached an alleyway and Ethan bit his lip nervously. Benny squeezed his hand again, assuring him that he was safe. He was here for him.

Not much was in this alleyway other than a stay cat, some empty boxes, and a lamppost with a half-working bulb inside. It was a cliché alleyway; dark, damp, and nearly scared the pants off of Ethan as he approached it. Ethan grabbed a hold of Benny's arm, the leather feeling cool against Ethan's skin. About halfway down the alley, they heard faint footsteps behind them. Ethan's stomach churned.

"Hah, faggot..." said a voice from behind them.

Benny stopped in his tracks and Ethan's heart dropped. He knew who the voice was talking to; _him_. Benny turned around sharply, a cold expression on his face.

"No, Benny, let's just go, please-" Ethan tried to whisper to him, but Benny cut him off by approaching the voice, Benny's own voice strong.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Benny asked. A figure emerged from the end of the alleyway now in front of them, hooded and looming.

"I said that your little boyfriend over there is a _fuckin' fag _." the man retorted. Benny broke away from Ethan's grasp and walked toward the man.__

__Ethan watched as Benny shoved him, causing Benny to be shoved back. They started yelling at each other and an altercation ensued. The man had Benny pinned against the wet concrete, debris getting in Benny's hair and onto his clothes. A punch was landed on Benny's nose, causing Ethan to cry out._ _

__"You're both homos." the man hissed into Benny's ear. Benny used all of his strength to try and push him off, but the man was stronger._ _

__That's when Ethan heard it; the sound of a switchblade entering Benny's abdomen. The man ran away the other direction and Ethan rushed to Benny's side._ _

__Benny's white collared shirt was now red and bloody and ripped. Ethan knelt down beside him. Blood soon began to spill onto the floor around them, soon getting on Benny's pants and Ethan's knees. Benny was breathing heavily, not daring to take his eyes off of Ethan. Ethan looked at his bloody hands and at Benny's face- _oh_ , Benny's face. Ethan cupped it in his hands and kissed Benny._ _

__"Help! Someone please- _help!_ We don't have a car, and- fuck, I need to call nine-one-one... Okay, B, stay with me, come on, I know you can do this, you're strong." Ethan whispered to Benny as he pulled out his phone to dial 911._ _

__The line rang three times before the operator answered. "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" she asked politely._ _

__"Hi, um, fuck, my boy-boy-boyfriend was stabbed. I didn't see the guy but- please help me, oh my God, he's bleeding so much! Please!" he told her rapidly._ _

__"Calm down sir, everything will be okay. What's your name and were was your boyfriend stabbed?" she asked._ _

__"My-my name is Ethan, Ethan Morgan. And we, um, God, the alleyway on-" he looked around for any indication as to where they were. "The alleyway between sixth and seventy-eighth, please hurry, he's, c'mon, Benny!" Ethan was more so talking to Benny now._ _

__Benny blinked a bit, groaning in pain and clutching his abdomen. "Ethan, I- Please-" he pleaded. Tears were streaming down his face and Ethan let out a choked sob._ _

__"We have someone on the way, sir, now can you tell me how your boyfriend got stabbed?"_ _

__"Ye-yes. He was walking me home and some guy called out to me and he was- he was saying stuff and Benny just wanted to, he wanted to stick up for me, and they started fighting out of nowhere. The guy pun-punched Benny and then he got stabbed and-" Ethan let out another choked sob. " _Please hurry!_ "_ _

__"What is your boyfriend's name?"_ _

__Ethan sighed wit annoyance. Where were they?_ _

__"Benny Wei- Benjamin Weir." Ethan told her as Benny groaned again._ _

__"Ethan..." Benny began. "I love you...I love you so much, Ethan, and I-" he paused a bit, trying to suppress the pain from the wound. "I'm so glad I saw you that day in-in school, and fuck, you're so gorgeous, shit-" The woman on the phone was talking, but neither of them were listening._ _

__Ethan let out a little chuckle and held on to Benny's shirt. "Benny, don't talk, you gotta save your energy-" but Benny cut him off for the second time that night._ _

__"Do you remember when we got small tattoos, matching ones..." Benny looked down at Ethan's wrist, which had a small and cursive 'B' on it. Ethan just nodded._ _

__"Oh, and the time Rory caught us mak-making out during study hall...I love you so _fucking_ much, Ethan. Don't forget...how much I..."_ _

__Benny's head hit the concrete with a light thud and Ethan's eyes filled with fear. "Benny? Benny? _Benny!_ " he called out to Benny. Benny's grip on Ethan loosened. Benny's widened eyes closed a bit, and Ethan knew._ _

__It was too late. Ethan went quiet and he dropped his phone on Benny's chest. Every noise around him drowned out- the sirens, the sound of the woman on the phone, even his own breathing- everything was quiet and blurry except for Benny._ _

__Benny._ _

__Who was gone._ _


End file.
